


To Be Safe

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Set after the vault ending of Chapter 12, Ellie’s dad brings her home.





	To Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> ColtxMC if you squint

Everything hurt. She could still feel the smoke in her lungs with every inhale, still feel the pain in her head when she crashed into a chair on the way down, still feel every last bit of shock as she couldn’t even tell who betrayed who anymore.

The beeping was new, a soft drone behind her head. She tried to move, to turn it off, and felt her hand brush through silky hair, over someone else’s fingers; hooking their pinkie. She tried to lift her head to look but darkness claimed her instead.

~~~~~

When she opened her eyes again, the beeping was still there, but now she could see the white walls, sterile background. Hospital. At least things hurt less and breathing came easier.

“Hello, Ellie.”

She turned, scared of what she would see. Her dad was staring at her, rumpled clothes, red eyes. He looked like he had slept in the hospital chair all night. “Hi, Dad.” Tears started to spring to her eyes; she could feel her throat closing as she tried to form words. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, pumpkin, Ellie.” Her dad leaned closer, eyes glistening, and grabbed her hand. “It’s ok, just rest, just rest, I’m here. It’s all ok. We know what happened and you’re safe….” He clung to her hand as if she would float away…and maybe she would. The tighter she held his hand, the more she started to believe that everything would actually be ok.

~~~~~

Finally, on the car ride home, he broached the topic. “Can you tell me what happened in the vault?”

Ellie sighed. She didn’t even know how to get into it without betraying the crew   
(not her friends, not her friends anymore, never her friends, were they?) but she assumed that he dad knew most of it.

“I knew the crew had a hostage and his life was in danger. I tried to save him.”

Her dad looked at her, intently. “How did you know he was there?”

The sun was hurting her eyes and a dull ache was beginning to form behind her eyes. “I found out. One of the Mercy Park Crew told me.” She sighed, looking at her hands. She didn’t really have the strength to continue.

“Hey, kiddo.” Her dad pulled her into a sidearm hug as they turned onto her street. “Eventually, we will need to talk and sort everything out but, for now, let’s just go home, ok?”

She looked at him, tears pooling. She really didn’t deserve him. After everything she had done, she couldn’t believe she was here, in his cruiser, about to finally sleep in her own bed.

“Dad?”

“Hmmm….” He pulled into the driveway, turning to her.

“How did I get out of the vault? I thought….” She thought she would die, she thought Colt had killed her, just one more blade to the heart that night.

Her dad frowned. “You were there when the police opened the vault. The gas had knocked everyone out, but you all were fine.”

She pulled her tired legs out of the car, shutting the door behind her. “Knocked everyone out?”

“Yeah, it was concentrated tear gas. Wouldn’t kill, but messed you up a bit.”

“How did the police know to find us?” Ellie head spun; if the plan wasn’t to kill them all, what was it?

Her dad wrapped an arm around her, helping her up the drive. She leaned on him, relishing in the familiarity. “Anonymous report. Someone called in a tip, said there was some gang activity there.”

“Huh.” They weren’t wrong, but how did they know?

Her dad squeezed her arm, opening the front door and ushering her in. “I’m just glad that Jason was there to protect you.”

“What.” Her brain wasn’t keeping up.

“Yeah, when he told us what the Mercy Park Crew did to the hostage…I’m just glad he was there to watch out for you.”

“What.” Her face fell.

Her dad closed the door behind her. “We actually are a bit worried that they will come after you, so we think it’s best to have some backup stationed here.” He kissed her forehead. “Nothing to be worried about, really. Just to be safe.”

“Wait.”

Ellie froze as a figure walked into the living room.

“Hello, Ellie.” Jason smiled at her and Ellie felt her heart drop as she knew she was now less safe than she ever was.


End file.
